


bonds of love

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Cussing, Enemies to Friends, Exploration, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Magic-Users, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Hinata is the son of the Fire Lord, but has no interest in politics or even taking the crown after his father. He just wants to explore the world. And if he makes friends on the way, then what's the problem?





	1. parties aren't my thing

"Hinata." The boy stops and slowly turns. The girl has her hand on fire and she's focused on him with dangerous brown eyes. 

"Arika. How can I help you?" He chuckles. She stares down at him, tilting her head. 

"Have you forgotten? Your mother requested your attendance at the dance this evening." She explains, beckoning with her head towards the palace, where light danced off of bodies with allure. She looks back at Hinata. "So why are you not in the building?" She asks, extinguishing the fire in her palm.  

"I don't want to dance with all the others. I want to go explore. Have you ever been so deep in the Earth Kingdom? Have you seen what the forest has to offer?" Hinata asks, gesturing to the large woods in front of them. Arika stares him down, before turning away.   

"I never saw you." Hinata grins and runs. Arika watches and smiles, before walking back.   

"Arika! Where is Shoyo? I thought you went to retrieve him." A man asks, armor glinting in the firelight. She shrugs. 

"Sorry, Daichi. You know how the Prince gets. You can not stop him once he wants something." Arika says, before laughing. "Daichi. You can not make such a face and expect me to be serious. You can follow him into the forest if you wish." She walks past him and pats him on the back. "Good luck Captain." She leaves him to contemplate chasing after the Prince or protecting the royal family. Hinata knew how to protect himself.

* * *

Hinata laughs, listening to his voice carry in the wild. Untouched and empty. Perfect. He finds a clearing and stands in the middle, staring up at the moon. He smiles before lighting his hand. The fire was warm, hot really, but it didn't affect him. It was weird. Other's fire burns but his own would never. He stares at the fire before slowly moving. It was something he saw Arika do when she was training. But it didn't seem like it was dangerous. It always looked like she was dancing with the fire. So he tried. Slow, precise. He didn't want to burn the forest down. He slowly sped up, becoming more confident in his movements. Clapping stopped him. He cut off a yell that threatens to break from his throat as he twists around. Two men stood at the edge of the clearing, clapping. "Man, that was awesome!" One said, before walking forward, the moon shining some light on him. It reflected off of his bald head and Hinata rose an eyebrow. The other followed, shorter and had an odd coloring to his hair.   

"Oh. Thank you."   

"No problem. Never met a Firebender. What are you doing all the way out here?" He asks, gesturing to the woods. Hinata tilts back on his heels, before grinning.   

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a Prince?" The two are quiet before looking at each other. Then they nod. 

"You seem to be dressed for it. So you actually a Prince?" Hinata nods. "A Firebender Prince. Holy cow, Suga's gonna like it." The shorter one said, knocking shoulders with the other. "Names Nishinoya Yuu. This is Tanaka Ryuunosuke." 

"Pleasure. I'm Hinata Shoyo. Who's this Suga person?" They grin and Hinata is reminded of a hungry Komodo Dragon. 

"You're gonna like him, just you wait. Come on." Nishinoya grabs his arm and tugs him, leading him deeper into the forest. Hinata looks back. He couldn't see the palace, but he did know Arika or even Daichi wouldn't like him wandering so far away. He follows Nishinoya into the dark. What they don't know won't hurt them.

* * *

They entered a hut and Hinata was in awe. It was filled with trinkets and shiny things but it was over whelmed with plants. Flowering plants that filled the air with a sickly sweet scent. There was a large pool in the middle and someone was drawing water out of it. "Yuu, what took you so long?" The man asks, turning to stare down the trio. His gaze was similar to Arika's and Daichi's when they find Hinata playing with swords. Disappointed and worried, all at the same time. He lightens when he catches the eyes of Hinata, pushing past the two, the water splashing back into the pool. "Why hello. I'm Sugawara Koushi. I hope the two didn't kidnap you. They have a habit of snatching pretty things." Sugawara chuckles, holding Hinata by the shoulders, standing a few heads taller than Hinata. 

"Hinata Shoyo. And no, I came on my own. You must be the Suga they spoke of. A Waterbender, right? I've met a few, in the South Pole." Hinata says, gesturing to the pool. Sugawara turns and nods. 

"I'm actually from the North, but yes. A Waterbender." Hinata nods. "So why did Yuu and Ryuu snatch you up?" Hinata shrugs. 

"He dances," Nishinoya said, stuffing his face with bread. 

"with fire. Real pretty. Thought you might want to use him on your show." Tanaka finishes, taking a drink of water. "You might even impress that Captain you keep talking about." Hinata was sure Sugawara was blushing but then Tanaka and Nishinoya were drenched in water. Hinata laughs, slamming a hand over his mouth. He coughs, to regain control. 

"So what kind of show?" Sugawara focused a smile on him and Hinata felt himself shiver.

* * *

The costume Sugawara put him in looked a though a fire was on him. Silk of red and orange danced when he moved, a long skirt. A hip scarf sat on his hips and made a noise if he even turned his head. His top, more of a triangle of fabric sat high on his torso. Red in color, with sequins attached, it shone in the sunlight. Ribbons were tied around his arms, attached to gold bracelets. A necklace sat proudly on his neck, jade, and amber set in gold. All in all, a very pretty, noisy and attention grabbing outfit. Perfect for a performer. 

"I haven't seen you dance but Tanaka and Nishinoya vouch for you. Do your best." Sugawara says, giving Hinata a thumbs up. 

"Okay." Hinata nods before focusing on the small crowd. Mid morning, in the town square. It was expected. Hinata holds a hand out and watched as his flame flickered to life. He stares at it before bringing it into a quick arch, hearing ooh and awws. He moves gracefully and quickly, fire flowing from him. The warmth was bearable but it was making him sweat. Or maybe that's from the movement. He was moving a lot. Arika did a lot of elaborate twists and jumps and flips and sometimes, if Hinata was lucky, he got to watch all of it and the ending was the best part. He was fast approaching it. He felt the fire growing hotter and bigger inside of his belly, twisting and turning, waiting to be let out. The crowd was huge by the end of it all and Hinata focused his gaze on the sky, before puffing his cheeks out. Fire blazed a path in his throat and roared out of his mouth. He focused hard, manipulating it into a dragon shape, before it dispersed, into tiny sparks. He took in much-needed breaths and smiles at the crowds, before bowing. Then yells grabbed his attention. 

"Hinata!" Arika. 

"Prince!" Daichi. 

"Shoyo!" His mother. 

"Holy shit." Sugawara. He was in deep shit.

* * *

He managed to convince Arika and his mother that Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya did not, in fact, kidnap him, he went of his own free will. Daichi and Sugawara seemed to know each other but avoided the other like the plague. Arika gave the best compliments on his dance and the best critiques. But she was also the one who locked him in his room and literally threw away the key. He could see it, sitting on the grass outside. So he was currently angry at her. That is until night fell. Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were at his window, fifty feet off the ground, floating on a piece of Earth Nishinoya was controlling. "Come on, kid. We're stealing you." 

"It's only stealing if I don't agree to go." Hinata corrected, slipping through his window. Tanaka chuckles. 

"Well, ain't that the truth." 

"So where are we going, Sugawara?" He looks down, smiling. 

"On an adventure." 


	2. assassins are terrifying

Hinata enjoyed playing tag with Nishinoya and Tanaka. They were always sore losers. He was just too fast and knew how to dodge. It was funny when they got upset and their faces grew red. "Hinata, stop teasing them. Tanaka is going to overheat." Sugawara called, from where he was trying to bargain with a stall owner.  

"Okay!" He dropped from the top of the fountain, landing a few inches from Tanaka. The other swooped over and slammed into Hinata, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Ugh, Tanaka, you're heavy. Get off." Hinata mumbled. Tanaka got off and grinned. 

"I won!" 

"No fair!" 

"Too bad, so sad! You weren't fast enough Yuu!" 

"Shut up!" Hinata sat up, watching the interaction, before standing and dusting his clothes off. He walked over, standing behind Sugawara. 

"What's that?" He asks, leaning around the other. Sugawara offered it to him. 

"Fruit." Hinata took it with gentle hands and carefully felt the skin. 

"It's hairy." He murmurs. "All the fruits in the Fire Kingdom had hard skin." He says, looking up at Sugawara and offered it back. Sugawara shook his head. 

"You can have it. We can spare it. It'll be another three days to the next town." He says, before swinging the bag over his back. "Come on guys!" Hinata smiles and puts the fruit into the pocket of the baggy pants Tanaka lent him. He skips after Sugawara.

* * *

The forest was so different in the day than at night. The bird's cries were no longer echoing, in the silence of the night sky, rather it was a continuous song. The trees towered over everything, so tall, Hinata could hardly see the canopy, where the birds sat and sang. The birds in the Fire Kingdom were the silent and deadly type. They swooped from their perch, claws stretched to tear into flesh. He skipped off the trail and picked a flower, staring at the petals. He twisted, before skipping back and sneaking the flower into Nishinoya's hair. 

"You look good with flowers, Nishinoya!" Hinata chuckled, before skipping ahead, ignoring the flush on Nishinoya's face. Hinata bypassed Tanaka and fell into step with Sugawara. They continued in silence until it was broken by yelling. 

"I'm going to get down there and fuck you up!" Muffled talking. "Fine, then get up here!" A little louder talking. "Who the fuck said I wasn't a bender." Terrified screams. Hinata brightened and raced for the voice. He broke the clearing edge and smiled. The grass was singed and some of it was still on fire. A figure stood in the midst of the damage. 

"Kyo!" The figure tilted its head up as if listening, before turning. 

"Prince?" The others had joined Hinata and flinched from the intense gaze. She fully turned around and approached the boys. She settled her hands on Hinata's shoulder's, staring into his eyes. "Why the hell are you here with them? They don't look like armed escorts, Your Highness." She says, eyeing the other Benders. Nishinoya and Tanaka pout, while Sugawara eyes her warily. Hinata laughs. 

"These are my friends. Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. This is Kyo. She's an assassin." Hinata introduces them. Tanaka's and Nishinoya's eyes light up. 

"That's so cool!" They say in unison and crowd Kyo. She chuckles and looks embarrassed.  

"I guess. It can be cool sometimes." She says, before turning, eyeing the men she had taken down. "It's satisfying seeing an end fit for trash." She says, before stepping over bodies to get a bag. She swings it over her back and looks back. "You guys heading to Seijou?" She asks, motioning with her head towards the mountains. Hinata cocks his head, while Sugawara sighs deeply.  

"Unfortunately. It's the closest town." Kyo laughs.  

"Yeah. I'm not exactly fond of the Prince either. But he pays well." Hinata gasps excitedly.  

"You're on a job?" He whispers, leaning in. Kyo shook her head. 

"Nah. But he wants me for one. So that's why I'm heading that way. I'll come with you guys." She says, continuing to walk out of the clearing. Hinata follows, tugging on her hand. 

"Kyo. Will you accompany on our adventure?" Hinata asks. Kyo stares down at him, before grinning. 

"Don't see why not."

* * *

Sugawara tends to the fire while Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka sleep. Kyo sat across from him, sometimes lending a few of her flames to the fire. "Why are you an assassin?" Sugawara asks. Kyo looks up, before smiling. 

"I got my reasons." She answers, before turning away, pulling something from her bag. She holds it out. Sugawara carefully takes it. He touches the edges and the faces. A picture. "The one in front is me." She sits next to him, pointing. A smiling girl with pigtails. "This is my older brother." A boy with happy eyes. "This is my mom and dad." An older couple, the woman wearing pearls and the man dressed formally. "This is my baby brother." The infant in the mother's lap, with a tiny curl of hair on his head. She stares into the fire, a sad look stealing her face. "My mother, father, and older brother were killed by the South Water Chief because my father was an activist against slavery. They were jumped by the hired guard." She spoke quietly as if telling it to a sleeping child. "I and my baby brother were adopted by a kind couple in the Earth Kingdom, but once I turned 18, I moved to my mother's home kingdom, the Fire Kingdom and practiced my bending with the Royal Guard. I soon became the thing that killed my family. An assassin. But I'm doing it so my brother can live in peace, without having to look over his shoulder, so that he can live in luxury, so he can live in comfort." She finishes and looks at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I have my reasons."

* * *

The morning sun is bright and Hinata was not ready for the water that drenched him. "Time to wake up!" He sat up, sputtering and choking on water. Sugawara is standing over him, Kyo laughing as she's packing her bag and Tanaka and Nishinoya are still sleeping. But they were not peaceful for long. By the time they had fully woken up, Sugawara and Kyo had broken down camp. They seemed to move with much more ease and familiarity than before. Hinata stares up at Kyo, as she looks at the map in her hands. "Did you tell Sugawara about Kazuo?" He asks. Kyo nods. "Cool." 

"Alright. This seems like the shortest route." Kyo points towards the forest, an old beaten path opening up through the trees. Sugawara purses his lips but doesn't argue. Tanaka and Nishinoya start singing and Hinata soon joins them. Kyo sticks to the rear of the train, Sugawara having no problem being in the lead. She stares at them and frowns. Hinata turns. She smiles. He smiles back. She frowns when he turns back. Regret is eating away at her.

 

 


	3. no rain, no flowers

Kyo frowns, looking up at the sky. Hinata stares up at her, before frowning as well. "Kyo. Tell me." She looks back, eyes wide. 

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" 

"You did something. You're reevaluating it. Tell me." Kyo sighs and looks away. 

"They have my brother. I had to." Hinata lowers his head, trying to catch her eyes. 

"I know." They come from the trees, the bushes, the ground. The world erupted with Benders that had chains and elements around them. Kyo finally looked Hinata in the eye and she smiles. Kyo knew him. Knew he was never going to back down. 

"Good job, Kyo." One says, an Earthbender, as he settled a large hand on her shoulder. "Now step back." Kyo looks up at him, before looking away. She moves a pace back, before looking at Hinata. He smiles. She didn't need to look at the other to know they were glaring, sneering and looking absolutely betrayed. She clenched her hand and swung it at the back of the Earthbender. He fell and she twisted quickly. Soon she was lost in the chaos as Hinata sprung into action. His hands found their fire and many enemies fell to the flames. Sugawara was quick as a whip, merely turning and twisting a wrist for someone to fall to his element. Tanaka and Nishinoya worked as a team, destroying walls and opening the ground. Soon, all was left was Kyo's group, who held a young boy hostage, knives to his throat. Kyo was still, watching, waiting. Hinata touched Sugawara's chest, holding him back.    

"Watch." He whispered. Kyo moved forward and the boy whimpered. She narrowed her eyes. Then moved like lightning. Four men were down and all that was left was the man holding the boy. Kyo held fire, the flames licking at her arms as she glared the man down.    

"Let him go and I won't kill you," Kyo spoke, softly, but harsh. 

"That a threat?" Kyo narrowed her eyes. 

"A promise." Fire raced through her body as she jumped into the air and landed behind the man, burning his flesh. He screamed and released the boy. The boy raced around him, enveloping Kyo in a hug. 

"Ky-nee!" He cried, sobbing into her shirt. Kyo patted his back, rubbing it in soothing circles. 

"I'm here, Kazuo. I'm here." She whispers, petting his hair with her other hand. She opened her eyes and watched as Hinata approached and smiled up at her. "Let me get him home, first, Your Highness." She whispered. He nodded. Kyo gathered her bag and with Kazou holding one hand, she waved goodbye to the trio.

* * *

"I've never met the Prince of Seijou. What's he like?" 

"Nonbender. Snotty. Kind of rude." Sugawara said, shrugging. Hinata nodded and looked up at the castle before them. 

"Seems like the snotty type," Hinata said, before focusing back on Sugawara. He was trying to talk Tanaka and Nishinoya out of flirting with a girl, but so far, it wasn't working. "wonder what kind of guy he is." Hinata mumbled and looked around. "I'm going to go over there. I'll be back." Hinata said, pointing to a park, where the flowers bloomed the brightest. Sugawara nodded and Hinata skipped off. He rounded the corner and slammed into someone. "Oh! I'm sorr-eee!" It was a scary looking man, glaring down at him. Hinata was sure that his ghost had left his body and entered the Spirit World. The man seemed to snap out of his glare and looked concerned. 

"Oh. Are you alright?" He asked, peering down at him with worry. 

"Just fine." Hinata forced out, still scared of the taller man. 

"Iwa-chan!" Hinata peered around the man, who made an annoyed face. A man, decorated in turquoise and silver robes, with a simple crown on his head bounced up, engulfing the other, Iwa-chan, in a bone breaking hug. At least it seemed. Hinata turned and tried to run away but was trapped by two more men, dressed in much simpler, more militaristic turquoise and silver robes. Hinata backed up but was careful of running into Iwa-chan. For a second, he wondered what his real name was. "Who's the shrimp?" It was the man wearing the crown, who Hinata presumed was Prince Oikawa. 

"Don't know," Iwa-chan answered. 

"Who are you?" Prince Oikawa. 

"Hinata Shoyo." He squeaked out. 

"Hinata?" He brightened at the voice and called back. 

"Sugawara!" Quick footsteps brought the Waterbender into view and his expression changed into a scowl at the sight of the Prince. 

"Hinata. Come." Hinata slipped from the circle of much taller, much scarier men and ran for Sugawara. Once safely behind him, he peeked around. He's never seen such a look on Sugawara. It's what Kyo or even Daichi looked like when facing an opponent. _Terrifying_. 

"Ah. Mr. Refreshing! Or would you rather like Koushi." 

"I'd rather you not call me anything." Sugawara snapped, quick like a whip. He turned and took Hinata's hand before leading him away. "Good day." He sneered and they walked from the park. 

* * *

"Was that Prince Oikawa?" 

"Unfortunately." 

"Why'd he call you Mr. Refreshing?" 

"We have a history." It was simple, almost a 'yes or no' kind of question game. It was scary. Sugawara normally gave more detailed answer. And he's already remade the bed eight times. Something was up with him. Hinata just couldn't put his finger on it. It bothered him to no end. "Time for bed, Hinata." Sugawara directed him to lay down and sat next to him on the bed. Tanaka and Nishinoya slept on the other bed, smaller and it looked uncomfortable. But they seemed to make it work. Sugawara blew out the candle. "Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Sugawara."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't exactly what i had in mind, but i'll go with the flow! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
